Cursed Love
by flowerz27
Summary: Sesshomaru finds himself in the middle of hate and love, can loving your enemy be your demmise or your saviour. Sesshomaru/OC, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On a nice sunny day Rin was sitting on a rock singing her usual song about her adventures with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken. Rin was 12 years old now she had been traveling with Sesshomaru and Jaken for 2 years.

It seemed only yesterday when she was brought back to life and started her adventure. Though sometimes she wondered if someone else would ever join them, so at least she would have company when Sesshomaru and Jaken had to go off.

Why she was sitting there Rin over heard some noises coming from the distance. It was her curiosity that got the best of her and without a care Rin left her spot. She slowly reached her destination and saw a young demon fighting a whole bunch of demons.

The young demon was extremely handsome; he had long orange hair, flawless pale skin with zigzag markings on both cheeks. He was fast and without a second he defeated the army of demons and nothing was left but ashes.

Suddenly the demon noticed Rin standing by a bush; he gave her a glare that made her skin go cold. She diffidently knew that she was in trouble now and just when the demon was about to charge at her, he was blocked by a tall demon with silver hair.

Rin looked up and saw it was Sesshomaru he had come to her rescue just in time like so many other. The stare between Sesshomaru and the stranger made it seem like the earth stopped spinning.

Jaken grabbed Rin's hand and started to walk away from the two adult demons. He knew it was not safe for Rin to be to close. "Get out of my way" the young demons voice sounded cold towards Sesshomaru's ears.

"Who are you and what are you doing in these parts of the woods, do you not know which lands you have trespassed into". The demon looked at Sesshomaru "I do not care whose lands these belong too, my business is my own and mine alone".

The young demon pulled out his sword "if you want to live I reckon you draw your sword or move aside". Sesshomaru knew this kid wasn't kidding around, so without creating a blood bath in front of Rin he stepped aside and allowed the stranger to pass.

The demon put his sword away and started to walk pass "thank you, lord Sesshomaru" and just before Sesshomaru could say anything the mysterious demon was gone. All that time he had known who Sesshomaru was.

After that he scolded Rin for wondering off and not staying put were she was supposed to be. After about a dozen apologies from Rin they headed off. Though without realising a pair of purple eyes was watching them as they departed.

Once Sesshomaru and the rest of the group returned to their home, Rin was taken to her room and Sesshomaru headed towards his study. It was the one place where he could sit down and truly think on his own.

The only thought that came to his mind was that strange demon who was about to risk his life by just wanting to pass. As it was getting late Sesshomaru headed off to his chambers, he knew he had to get some rest.

During the night when the whole castle was quiet a sly figure crept through one of the bedroom windows. Moving without making a sound found their way to the big double doors that lead into the one room the figure was looking for.

With a slow movement the doors were quietly pushed opened to reveal a sleeping lord. The figure crept in getting closer to the one sleeping. The demon sleeping was being over looked by the figure in black with nothing but a single knife that glistened in the moon light.

With a quick movement the knife almost struck its target before the figure was grabbed and thrown into the mirror. With the glass cracking and a slight moan of pain coming from the one who was now on the floor and being towered over by Sesshomaru.

Although it was close Sesshomaru had heard the intruder just before he was almost killed. The killer was grabbed by the neck and held up in the air. "You think you can just barge into my home and attempt to kill me in my sleep well that is low".

Sesshomaru had no remorse for the one who almost took his life. Without a second Sesshomaru un-masked the figure in black. The demons eyes widened when he saw the face of the one who tried to kill him. It was the same demon he had come into contact with earlier that day.

It made sense now why this demon was in his lands because he was nothing but an assassin heading to terminate his target. "You will pay for what you tried to accomplish here tonight" and with that said he was tossed into the dungeon.

Over the days the young demon was being interrogated but he would not spill a word. Even when it came to measures of torture still nothing was said. Sesshomaru was getting angrier by the hour that he soon decided he would take things into his own hands.

"Open the door" the old door creaked open to reveal a half-naked demon sitting on the floor with his hands chained up to the wall. Sesshomaru walked over to him and bent down so he was eye level with this so called murderer.

"What you did that night was a mistake" Sesshomaru grabbed the prisoners chin and held his face up so the demon was looking straight at Sesshomaru. "You will tell me who sent you here to kill me if you value your life".

A small smirk appeared on the young demons face "then end it, I would be greatful for nothing is better than to end my miserable life". Sesshomaru had no idea what to think when he heard that remark.

"So you would rather die than me sparing your life by giving me a simple name" Sesshomaru let go of the demons chin. Just when Sesshomaru was about to walk out the door he was stopped by a small whisper, "you should be careful what you want lord Sesshomaru for that will be your demise".

With that the door slammed shut and nothing was left but silence. Sesshomaru did not understand what the demon meant by that but there was only one demon who could help him understand some more about this mysterious one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Sesshomaru left early without informing anyone of his departure. He had decided to visit an old demon for some very important information and choose to go alone. It took Sesshomaru about 5 hours to reach his destination.

There standing before him was an old hut which was so runned down that you would not think anyone was living there. Before Sesshomaru could take another step an old looking demon walked out, he was wearing a long matted robe and stank as if he hadn't had a bath in years.

"I see you have come for some very important information lord Sesshomaru?'' indeed the old demon was right. "I was almost assassinated a couple of nights ago by a young demon with orange hair and zigzag markings on his face".

"Ah you must have encountered a demon from the lion clan" Sesshomaru was very shocked to hear that bit of information. "The lion clan, how can that be they have been extinct for hundreds of years" this made the lord very puzzled.

"Ha ha that is what they want you to think, the lion demons are very rare and for you to come across one well you are quite lucky my lord". The old demon headed inside his hut and told Sesshomaru to follow.

"Who is targeting you" the old demon asked "that I do not know I have tried to get it out of the prisoner but he will not say a word, he would rather die than give me a name" this still puzzled Sesshomaru.

"Lion demons are quite stubborn and full of pride, they will not spill the name of the ones they serve". The old demon looked at Sesshomaru "you can torture him, threaten him and still he won't say a word they are quite loyal it is no wonder someone got a lion demon to do his work".

"How can I find this being who wants to kill me if I can't get a word out of his hired killer". That is when the old demon smiled and handed him a very old book. "Take this book it will tell you all you need to know about the lion clan, this may help you get your prisoner to speak".

Just when Sesshomaru was about to leave the old demon spoke up "there is something important you need to know Sesshomaru" the dog demon turned round to listen. "Whatever you do don't fall in love with this demon, so many are captivated by the lion breed and suffer great consequences in the end".

With that Sesshomaru just huffed at that information "why would I fall in love with him, he is male and my enemy" though once he left the old demon smiled and walked back inside his hut. Some news might seem like nothing but it is always good to consider taking it in.

When Sesshomaru arrived back home Jaken was outside waiting and very happy to see his lordship arrive back safely. "My lord your back this very much pleases me", "Jaken what has been happening during my absence" Sesshomaru looked down at the small demon.

"Well Rin is fine, she was a bit worried when we found out you had left but other than that everything else is alright" Jaken then gulped. Sesshomaru could sense a bit of fear coming from Jaken "what is it you are not telling me".

Sesshomaru's expression was not a happy one "well um….the prisoner….he…he…he escaped" Jaken covered his head waiting for the hit but nothing came instead Sesshomaru dashed off. "Uh lord Sesshomaru please wait" Jaken tried to run after the dog demon.

Sesshomaru reached the prison and Jaken was right the young demon was gone. "How, how can someone escape from my prison cell". He was not happy at all and decided to send out a group of his soldiers to go searching for his missing assassin.

Seven soldiers left and would not come back until the lion demon was found. Jaken could not explain how the escape happened and that was not good enough for Sesshomaru. Meanwhile night was covering the western lands and there was nothing but silence.

In the dark jungle the young lion demon was running from his pursuers. The soldiers had managed to sniff the lion out. Because of his injury's it was making it difficult for him to keep the distance far between him and Sesshomaru's soldiers.

Back at the castle a guard had informed Sesshomaru that the prisoner had been captured. Somehow Sesshomaru had to figure out a way to keep the demon here without a way to escape. The soldiers brought the captive in but the demon was unconscious.

Rin saw what was happening and did not like how the young demon was being treated and without hesitation she walked towards Sesshomaru. "Please Sesshomaru he needs his wounds to be tended too, he will not survive in his state".

Sesshomaru was surprised that Rin spoke up when this business had nothing to do with her. Though he knew Rin was right if he wanted this demon to survive he needed food and a place to rest. Sesshomaru never gave his prisoners such things but for some reason he felt pity towards the demon.

A few minutes later Rin and a maid were tending to the demons wounds and cleaned him up why he was still unconscious. It was quite risky but two of Sesshomaru's guards were told to keep watch to make sure Rin wouldn't be in any harm.

For three whole days the demon didn't gain consciousness until on the fourth his eyes slowly started to open. The demon noticed a small girl wrapping a clean bandage around his ankle; Rin turned her head and noticed the captive was awake.

"Oh wow you're awake" Rin smiled.


End file.
